Begin Again
by Miss.Elizabeth.Nightingale
Summary: Hermione is not the same after the Battle of Hogwarts. All her passion died like so many of her friends. When the Ministry of Magic offers Hermione the chance to travel to a new world, she decides to take the opportunity to have a new life and a new love. But she's not the only one looking to begin again... (Note: This is a Legolas and Hermione fanfic)
1. Chapter 1: The Proposition

983\. It had been 983 days since the Battle of Hogwarts, or more popularly stated, almost 3 years.

The sense of loss following the battle was crippling. So many people had died: Tonks, Lupin, and Fred. Hermione found she even mourned the loss of Lavender Brown. They would remain immortal in her memory, never to change.

The same could not be said for Hermione. A lot had changed since her years at Hogwarts. Standing now at the main entrance to the castle, Hermione Granger was no longer the passionate young witch she used to be. Her brief romance with Ron Weasley had faded within a year of its beginning. Hermione just didn't feel the love anymore. In fact, she didn't feel much of anything. She just felt…numb.

"Miss Granger?" said a familiar voice.

Hermione shook herself from her trance just in time to see Minerva McGonagall coming toward her.

"You're half an hour early!" said the headmistress.

"I know. I thought I would take some time to look around the castle. Try to remember…" Hermione's voice trailed off. She was going to say that she wanted to recall what it was like to feel, but she couldn't bring herself to wipe the bright smile from her former professor's face.

"Yes, it does bring back memories." Replied McGonagall, a brief glimmer of sadness passing across her eyes. "Would you like some more time, or shall we get down to business?"

"Yes, what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Hermione asked, seeking a distraction from the painful direction of the conversation.

"Come." Said McGonagall turning into the castle. Hermione followed her to the headmistress's office, and waited as she sorted through a pile of papers upon her desk.

"The Ministry of Magic has brought an…issue to my attention recently that I feel you will find most interesting." Announced McGonagall, finally.

"Really?" replied Hermione, skeptically. "What is it?"

"We have a proposition for you! A sort of job, if you will." McGonagall paused for a moment and continued when Hermione made no objection. "Of course, you remember how when you take a life, your soul splits in half." Said McGonagall. "Well, it turns out that when you save one your soul multiplies. It's rather fascinating, actually. Every time you save a life, you're soul duplicates, but it's not the same as it was with…well you know. Your other soul exists in an alternate dimension!"

"In what form?" asked Hermione, with a vague amount of interest.

"It has no form." Stated McGonagall matter-of-factly. "It simply floats about in the universe. But here's the most interesting part: if your soul has duplicated across dimensions, you can follow it and travel to these different worlds! You are probably wondering why I am telling you this, but you see, you, Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley saved a great many lives in our war with the Dark Lord. Surely, your souls have been duplicated ten-fold! The Ministry has recruited me to ask you to be the first to travel across dimensions!"

"Just me?" asked Hermione. "Why not Harry or Ron?"

"Well, Mr. Potter's employment as an auror forbids him from participating in such a risky venture. And Mr. Weasley… well. So you see, you are the best candidate for the job. I would have to warn you, however, that there is very real risk involved. It is not known if you will be able to return."

"I see." Said Hermione, pondering the situation.

"I will give you time to reflect." Announced McGonagall. "But the Ministry will need an answer within a week."

Hermione did think about McGonagall's proposal. Looking around her small apartment, all she saw were dusty books she no longer had the heart to touch. Her parents could never regain their memories of her, Harry was busy on his auror missions, and Ron…well. What was left for Hermione to stay for?

"I will do it." She resolved one night as she counted the raindrops on the outside of her window. "I have nothing to lose."

And so Hermione put everything she owned into storage only taking the necessary clothes and provisions she would need on her journey. Crookshanks went to live with Luna Lovegood, and a week later, Hermione was reporting to the Ministry of Magic, ready to begin again.


	2. Chapter 2: The Other Hermione

"Miss Granger?" asked a female voice.

"What?" replied Hermione, who had drifted away into her thoughts as the woman named Beatrix McTeer explained the details of how she would travel to the new world. Hermione didn't much care how she got away. She just wanted out.

"Are you ready?" asked Beatrix raising an overly tweezed brow.

"Yes." Said Hermione clutching the necklace the Ministry had given her.

"That necklace has already been set with the coordinates we are sending you to. Once you arrive, it will reprogram itself for your return to this world. Therefore, you must make sure not to jostle the coordinates or lose the necklace. Otherwise, you can never come back." Warned Beatrix with a somewhat inappropriate bubbliness in her voice.

"Okay." Said Hermione subtly mocking Beatrix's tone. Along with the necklace, the Ministry had provided her with a bag of provisions that had been charmed so it could travel across dimensions. Hermione wondered why the Ministry bothered to put so much effort into finding out how to cross between worlds. She could see no real benefit to the venture.

"The new Minister of Magic Nicholas Crawford is so pleased that you agreed to participate in this project. You are doing the Ministry a real service!" Cooed Beatrix, nauseatingly.

"I try my best." Said Hermione sarcastically. "Is everything all set for me to go?"

"Hold on one moment!" replied Beatrix, who walked around her desk and began rustling through a drawer. She pulled out a small purple flower and placed it in Hermione's hair. "There!" she cried. "Now you're ready."

Hermione turned her head to roll her eyes before taking the necklace into her hands and pushing down on the sapphire jewel which glowed so brightly Hermione was blinded by the light.

_What is this? _Thought Hermione who found herself in a great expanse of nothingness. All around her was empty white space. _Where am I?_

As if answering her question, the necklace floated up from Hermione's chest and began pulling her along in a seemingly random direction. Hermione went along with it for what seemed like an hour before she finally began seeing a small black dot from very far away. Gradually the dot grew larger until she distinguished that she was looking at a person. No not just a person, it was a girl. Not just a girl it was…her?!

_Is this a mirror?_ Thought Hermione, as her twin came closer. "Who are you?" she asked.

This other Hermione offered no reply, but simply stopped a few steps away and smiled. She put both hands up into the air as if resting them on an invisible window in front of her. Hermione stared dumbly at this display, unsure of what to make of it. _Who was this being?_ It suddenly occurred to her that this was her duplicate soul and she would have to make contact with it to transfer to the other dimension.

Hermione mirrored her duplicate's actions and walked slowly toward her with hands outstretched. The twin continued to smile and say nothing as Hermione came closer and closer until finally their hands touched and they both fell to the ground unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3: The White Wizard

The earth was singing a bright twinkling song. Hermione could hear it as she slowly regained consciousness. She sighed as a cool gentle breeze enveloped her in a deep sense of serenity. Opening her eyes, she saw an expansive blue sky bordered with rich green leaves.

Suddenly, Hermione became aware of a sharp sensation in her back and she sat up slowly only to realize that she was stranded on a rock in the middle of a river. She looked around, but in every direction raging rapids surrounded her. _How will I get out of here?_ She wondered.

Slowly, Hermione inched herself closer to the edge of her rock and tried to determine how deep the water was. She reached for her wand, but found that her bag had gone missing. Searching for it, she saw it hanging from a tree branch near the bank of the river. It was far out of her reach.

Hermione hesitated a few moments, pondering her minimal options. Should she wait until someone came along to help her? No, Hermione didn't know where she was, but she was pretty sure it was some sort of desolate wilderness. That left risking drowning to try to swim to dry land. The water didn't look too high and Hermione thought she could resist the current as long as she kept her feet planted into the bottom of the river.

Pushing off the rock, Hermione found she could in fact reach the river floor, and step-by-step, she moved toward the bank. One…Two…Three…Hermione stepped on a slick spot, and she lost her footing. Before she realized what happened, she was being rushed downstream by the will of the river, struggling to keep her head above water.

Hermione grabbed at sticks and rocks, but couldn't get a good enough hold on any of them. Soon she became aware of the rapids growing faster and louder, until finally she saw the water before her dropping abruptly into what Hermione could only assume was a deadly waterfall. _So much for a new life,_ she thought.

"Grab on!" cried a bellowing voice. Where had she heard it before? "Quickly!" a wooden staff was pointed in front of her face, and Hermione latched onto it tightly. She felt her savior lift her out of the water, and then she fell onto the grass coughing and shaking from the adrenaline of such a close encounter with death.

"Miss Granger?" asked the voice in shock. "What are you doing here? Did something happen?"

Hermione was still unable to answer. _How did this stranger know her?_ Finally, her coughing subsided and she looked up only to start coughing again. Surely, her eyes had deceived her. "Professor Dumbledore?!" she cried.

…

Hermione sat warmly by the fire and watched as Dumbledore prepared a roast rabbit.

"I don't understand." She said. "You died. I saw you."

"That is true, Miss Granger. I did die." Replied Dumbledore. "But it is much more complicated than that."

"I know about how souls duplicate when you save a life." Said Hermione.

"That is part of it." Said Dumbledore. The rabbit had finished roasting and he portioned it off for Hermione. Once they were comfortably eating, Dumbledore began his story.

"Before I was your headmaster at Hogwarts, I lived in this land. I was known as Gandalf the Grey. A terrible darkness had taken hold over the people here. An evil greater than we had ever known. A dark lord, known as Sauron, sought to take over Middle Earth with the one ring to rule them all. I led a group of brave fighters known as the Fellowship of the Ring to destroy the ghastly object, but was caught in a battle against a Balrog. When I died, I found I had the option to come back to life, but in a different dimension. I was taken to your land, and I lived there for very many years. That night on the astronomy tower, I returned to spirit form. I had saved enough lives from the Dark Lord that I had a new soul here and could return. But this time, I came back as Gandalf the White. You see, time moves differently between worlds. What is hundreds of years in one land, may be just a day in another."

"This dark lord." Began Hermione. "Is he somehow connected to Lord Voldemort?"

"I believe he may have been." Admitted Gandalf shaking his head. "It seems the rules for soul duplication are not specific about how lives are saved or who's. While Lord Voldemort was living in your world, his duplicate soul was here attempting to come back to life using the power of the ring. Fortunately, it failed and his duplicate soul was destroyed when the ring was. We can only hope that he has no other duplicates with which to return again. But tell me Miss Granger, how did you come to Middle Earth?"

"The Ministry of Magic sent me." Explained Hermione. "They gave me this necklace, which showed me the way."

"May I?" asked Gandalf. Hermione handed him the necklace, and he inspected it closely before looking at her seriously. "Why did the Ministry send you?"

"I don't know. They said that I saved many lives, and that I was a good candidate to travel between worlds."

"Something about that doesn't sit well with me." Said Gandalf. "Come. There is someone you need to meet."

Gandalf handed Hermione her bag that he had retrieved for her, and she followed him through the forest.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Rivendell." He replied.


	4. Chapter 4: The Lord of Rivendell

Hermione and Gandalf travelled nearly a week before they reached Rivendell. When they arrived, Hermione experienced a brief glimmer of awe at the beautiful city nestled between mountains covered in shimmering waterfalls.

Soon, however, the city was not so interesting to Hermione as its inhabitants. The people of Rivendell were shockingly tall, with flowing pleated hair and an ethereal beauty that Hermione had never seen matched. They glowed with a gentle cool light that seemed to emanate from their very cores. But most surprising was their delicately pointed ears, which reminded Hermione of the house elves for whom she had been an adamant activist in her early years at Hogwarts.

"Who are these people?" asked Hermione in wonder. She had turned to face Gandalf but the answer she received came from another voice behind her.

"We are the Eldar, people of the stars, but most know us as elves." Said the voice. Hermione turned around to see a dark haired elf looking at her with a very direct gaze.

"Lord Elrond." Greeted Gandalf. "It's a pleasure to see you again."

"Is it?" asked Elrond, feeling Gandalf's thoughts. "Then tell me my friend, why do you look so weary?"

"First, let me introduce you to Hermione Granger." Said Gandalf. "She is an old student of mine." Gandalf paused while Elrond bowed his head to Hermione. "We have a matter of some concern that I would very much like to speak to you about."

"I see." Replied Elrond. "Let us speak in a more private location." Hermione and Gandalf followed Lord Elrond into one of the larger buildings, where Gandalf relayed his concerns regarding Hermione's necklace and the Ministry of Magic's recent interest in crossing between worlds.

"Yes, it does seem strange." Agreed Elrond, his prominent brow creasing with the depth of his thoughts. "And they specifically chose this land? What can be there reason?"

"I'm not sure." Replied Gandalf. "When Cornelius Fudge was the minister, he signed a document that banned inter-dimensional travel. Most who were aware of the possibility agreed that such travel could only be bad news. Now this new minister, who Miss Granger tells me about, has disregarded the original law. I have a bad feeling about this whole situation."

"I think it is time that we assembled the council." Said Elrond, looking very grave. "They will help us decide what is to be done."

And so the fastest elvish riders were sent out in every direction. The council would meet again.


	5. Chapter 5: The Council of Elrond

It took several weeks before the council could assemble. During that time, Hermione had learned a lot about the new world she had travelled to. Like her world, Middle Earth had only recently overcome a terrible war. Lord Elrond and the High Elves had intended to leave Middle Earth to travel overseas, but this new development kept them here longer than anticipated.

Hermione wondered what all the commotion was about. Was she really a pawn in some dark scheme belonging to the new Minister of Magic? Hermione didn't know a lot about Nicholas Crawford, but nothing bad had happened since he took office.

Nevertheless, Hermione felt uncomfortable wearing the necklace that the Ministry had given her. Instead, she kept it tucked away under her bed where it would be safe until the council meeting.

Soon council members started to arrive. There was a temperamental dwarf with an auburn beard named Gimli, and a man called Faramir who brought his wife Eowyn. Hermione was saddened to hear that Faramir had volunteered to replace his brother on the council after he died in the war against Sauron. Many others arrived as the days went on. Great excitement accompanied the arrival of King Aragorn of Gondor and the breathtaking Queen Arwen. Apparently Arwen was Lord Elrond's daughter. She had given up her immortality to marry a mortal man.

Every night the council members dined together in a constant state of cheer. Hermione could not understand them. How could they laugh and joke when so recently they had been at war? Did the dead not haunt them? Hermione kept mostly to herself during these evenings. She sat by an elf called Erestor who's taciturn nature kept him from making much conversation with anyone, least of all Hermione.

One night Gimli had been drinking too much and started rambling about elves in a rather offensive manner. "You elves are a strange lot, all high and mighty. You think 'cause you're taller than me you can boss me about?"

"Actually, we can boss you about because under all the gruff, you're just a big pushover." Said an unfamiliar voice from the doorway.

Everyone turned, and Hermione's breath caught in her throat when her eyes landed on the new arrival. He had long blond hair, plaited behind his head and piercing grey eyes that were looking at Gimli in mirth. Hermione had never seen a man so beautiful as he was.

"Legolas! My Friend!" chuckled Gimli drunkenly. "See? Here is an elf worth my time!"

Legolas walked into the room and embraced Gimli in a firm hug. "What did I tell you about manners, Gimli?" he teased. "You'll never make any friends carrying on the way you do."

"Making friends?" coughed Gimli. "We dwarves are highly skilled at making friends when we want to. I, however, prefer to be on my own."

"Legolas, you are late." Said Elrond standing up to meet him.

"I apologize, Lord Elrond." He replied. "I was on a scouting mission for my father when your messenger arrived."

"It is quite alright." Said Elrond. "Now we are all assembled. I believe you know everyone here except Miss Hermione Granger." Elrond made a gesture in Hermione's direction, and she froze as Legolas's gaze met hers. He nodded at her and started saying something to Lord Elrond in Elvish.

"That is Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood." Said Eowyn sensing Hermione's interest. "He is an excellent bowman."

"Is he?" Hermione replied. "That's nice." She returned her attention to her plate to ward off any additional notice from the lively bunch around her.

Once dinner was over, Hermione escaped into the gardens. It was the only place where she could be alone with her thoughts. How these council members could be happy for so long was a constant field of wonder to Hermione, and she found their company utterly exhausting.


	6. Chapter 6: The Evening in the Garden

The garden was as beautiful as the people who created it. Flowers Hermione had never seen before glistened and glowed in the moonlight. Fireflies shined every color of the rainbow.

Hermione found a bench hidden among the luscious leaves of a bush that smelled of honey. She had been sitting in blissful solitude for only a few moments when she heard voices approaching the garden gate.

"Gandalf has assured me that Miss Granger cannot be a part of the Minister's scheme to travel to our world." Said one voice, which Hermione recognized as Lord Elrond's.

"But still." Said the other voice. "I don't believe she should be allowed at the meeting tomorrow. We cannot trust her. She may be a spy." Hermione peered through the honey bush and saw the shining blonde hair of the speaker. _Legolas_? He was walking on one side of Elrond with Gimli on the other.

"Miss Granger is not of this world, but I do not believe that she means to harm it. She strikes me more as a victim of this situation than any of us." Asserted Elrond.

"She's quite a pretty little lass too." Added Gimli, cheeringly. "But there's a sadness in her eyes."

"That is completely irrelevant, Gimli. Besides, I saw nothing remarkable about her." Said Legolas. "Why should we allow her such a role in the council?"

_What?!_ Scoffed Hermione internally. _How dare he judge me so? _Hermione moved closer to listen.

"Have a heart, Legolas." Replied Gimli. "I'm sure she's had a hard life."

"I'm just saying that we don't know anything about her. I think we should be on our guard." Legolas insisted. The trio had been walking past the garden gate and before Hermione could hear what was said next, they were too far out of earshot.

Hermione was alone in the garden again. How silly she felt for admiring that callous elf. _Nothing remarkable about her?_ _He barely even met her!_ Hermione tried to convince herself that his opinion meant nothing to her, but his words would not leave her mind. She got up and started walking from the garden. The lovely scenery of Rivendell had disappeared in the imaginary shroud of dark clouds, which surrounded Hermione as she fumed all the way to her room. Deep in her chest she felt something flickering and coming to life.


	7. Chapter 7: The Council Meeting

The council met early the next morning to discuss Hermione's necklace and the Ministry of Magic's interest in Middle Earth.

"I understand your concern, Gandalf. However, I do not believe there is enough evidence to warrant any action from us." Stated Faramir after Gandalf had explained the situation.

"And how do you know their interest in Middle Earth is not peaceful?" added Aragorn. "Perhaps they are curious to learn of other lands."

"Yes yes." Replied Gandalf. "You both have excellent points. I'm not suggesting that we take any immediate action. However, I believe it would be wise to establish a team that could monitor the situation in case any new developments arise. We must always be prepared for the worst."

"And who would be on this team?" asked Legolas. "Are you suggesting the Fellowship be reunited?"

"That is an excellent idea, Legolas!" said Gandalf with a glint in his eye. "Thank you for suggesting it!"

Legolas shot Gandalf a dark look, but didn't say anything. No one would have heard him anyway; the council had erupted into a jumble of angry voices.

"There so few of us left without the hobbits!"

"What are we supposed to do? Wait around for months doing nothing?"

"I for one have better things to do with my time."

This chaos continued for sometime, as Hermione stood-by in silence. "Why were they so stubborn?" She wondered. "Haven't they learned what's really important in life? And Legolas!" Hermione's eyes darkened as she looked in the elf's direction. "How can he be so smug?!" Hermione quickly became impatient with everyone around her and decided this madness needed to end. She was determined to prove herself a valuable ally. Almost before she was conscious of her resolution she hear her own voice call out…

"HEY! LISTEN!" The unusual sound of Hermione's voice warranted the immediate attention of everyone in the room.

"I know that I am new here." She began. "And that there is nothing very remarkable about me." She looked at Legolas, meaningfully. "But I understand the importance of taking precautions. When there was a Dark Lord threatening my land, I gave up my parents to protect them. Now I'll never see them again, but I know that they are safe. All that we are asking _you_ for is your time. Is that such a sacrifice? If Gandalf were correct about the people who sent me here, wouldn't you rather have been prepared? I have not been here for long, but I have already seen so much beauty in this world. How can you stand here today and take all that for granted?"

Hermione's speech was followed by an uncomfortable silence. Most of the council had dropped their eyes to the ground. Legolas, however, was looking directly at Hermione. If she had returned his gaze, she would have seen a hint of admiration in his eyes before it was quickly replaced with a sneer.

"The lass makes a good argument." Said Gimli, finally. "I admire her passion. You can count Gimli son of Gloin on your side, Miss Granger!"

"And me." Said Aragorn. Faramir and the rest of the council were quick to follow. Legolas stood the last to offer his help. He stepped forward and nodded his head as the only indication that he would join the operation.

"Then it is settled." Announced Elrond. "We will establish a new Fellowship, The Fellowship of… of Hermione" Elrond smiled, "to be on the look out for any further action by the Ministry of Magic. You may all call Rivendell your home until we know we are secure from this potential threat."

"What shall we do in the meantime?" asked Faramir.

"Well, we may be here a while. I don't see any harm in having a little fun." Said Gimli side smiling at Legolas who was too distracted to notice.

"How about a ball?" suggested Gandalf, who was met with quick agreement. A ball would be held in honor of the new Fellowship. It would take place in exactly one week, and people from all around would be invited to attend.

The whole council returned to its prior cheery state except for two. One was her usual emotionless self and the other was trying to deny the strange fluttering sensation he felt when a very intelligent pair of brown eyes looked his way.


	8. Chapter 8: The Generous Gift

For the new Fellowship, the next few weeks were a blur of merry activity. The great hall where the ball was to be held seemed to blossom with flowers of every color almost overnight. Musicians from all around travelled to Rivendell and filled the streets with their sweet tunes. Heaps of foods were being prepared covering the air with a thick savory scent, which attracted many to hover near its source—especially Gimli.

The night of the ball was fast approaching, but it seemed like every night was a party. The Fellowship members dined luxuriously and often sang or drunk themselves silly before passing out at random locations around the city. Hermione discovered herself laughing more than once at some antic of Gimli's or one of the many jokes Eowyn whispered in her ear. She promptly caught herself and resumed her previous gloom, but it was getting harder and harder to maintain what was beginning to feel like a façade.

There was something else that also had Hermione questioning herself. That horrid Legolas kept staring at her. _What can he mean by it?_ She wondered. There was such intensity in his eyes that his gaze seemed to pierce Hermione's soul. At first, when she caught him, he looked away promptly with a faint sneer. Recently, however, he held her gaze until Hermione was the one to look away if only to prevent him from reading her thoughts. _He must still think I'm a spy_. She figured and resolved to glare right back next time their eyes locked.

"Are you ready for the ball?" asked a cheery voice, but Hermione didn't hear. She had just had an encounter with Legolas in which she almost collided with him when turning the corner. She had apologized, but he remained coldly silent and simply stepped to the side for her to pass.

"What?" asked Hermione. She turned to see Eowyn sauntering in her wake.

"The ball" repeated Eowyn. "Are you ready?" Her sweet smile was so soothing, Hermione nearly forgot about Legolas.

"Uhhh…" said Hermione. "Well…"

"I'll take that as a no." jested Eowyn. A second later her eyes widened as far as her smile, and she grabbed Hermione by the shoulder. "I have an idea! Why don't I help you prepare?"

"What do you mean?" asked Hermione, apprehensively.

"You'll see." Said Eowyn, mysteriously. "Be sure to wake up early tomorrow." With that, she sauntered off, hands clasped behind her back and chin tilted to the sky with self-satisfaction.

…...

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a knock on her door. Looking out her window, the morning sun had only just begun to shine. It was too early for visitors.

"Yes?" Hermione called grouchily from her bed.

"Miss Granger?" replied a woman's voice. "Can I come in?"

Realizing she was already wide-awake, Hermione got up and answered the door. Her early morning visitor turned out to be Eowyn with her lady's maid in tow holding a small pile of dresses.

"I noticed that you have been wearing the same few outfits over and over again, and I wanted to add to your options. With the ball tonight, I thought it would be desirable for you to look your best." Explained Eowyn as her maid laid the gowns out over Hermione's bed.

Hermione had never had such beautiful garments. There were a few everyday dresses and three luxurious ball gowns; one was of brilliant emerald silk accented with golden vines, one a deep red that hung off the shoulders, and the last of royal blue velvet that was skin-tight at the top with a loose billowing skirt.

"I couldn't possibly accept such a precious gift!" object Hermione running her hand down the green dress.

"Of course you can!" insisted Eowyn. "And you must. Vienna here has already expressed her excitement to style such lovely curls as yours. Besides, all the clothes you own are from your world. You're home is here now! You should dress like it."

Hermione felt her heart clinch at the word. _Home_. She smiled at Eowyn and thanked her with real feeling. "But why is Vienna here so early? The ball isn't until tonight." She asked, suddenly.

"Oh silly girl." Cooed Eowyn. "There is much to be done!"


	9. Chapter 9: The Ball of Bewilderment

"Wow." Said Eowyn. Stepping back to admire her work. Hermione had selected the green ball gown, and Vienna had done her hair up in an exquisite bun interwoven with golden vines to match those on her gown. "Every eligible bachelor in the room will want to dance with you!" sang Eowyn with her hands clasped under her chin.

"I doubt that." Replied Hermione. "There's one eligible bachelor who I know won't want to dance with me."

"Whoever could you mean?" asked Eowyn shocked. "Has someone offended you?"

"In a way." Began Hermione, turning to look out the window.

"Who was it?" continued Eowyn stepping up behind her.

"Just that dark and moody Legolas." Said Hermione crossing her arms.

"What?" asked Eowyn in amazement. "Legolas? Dark and moody? I've never heard of him described that way before! Legolas is always so cheerful."

"Ha!" cried Hermione. "Cheerful? Every time I see him he's scowling! And I overheard him in the garden one night accusing me of being a spy!"

"What? I've never known Legolas to behave in such a way." Insisted Eowyn. "So mean and suspicious. Maybe you have simply misunderstood him."

"I most certainly have not!" said Hermione turning to face her companion. "I'm telling you, he hates me, and I don't even care. He's absolutely horrid."

"It seems like you care to me." Eowyn gently touched Hermione's shoulder. "Can I call you Hermione?" Hermione nodded. "Hermione, do you think you may have feelings for Legolas?"

"WHAT!?" gasped Hermione flinching away from Eowyn's hand. "Of course not! I find him detestable!"

"Love and hate are so easily confused." Replied Eowyn unperturbed. "They both find their roots in passion."

"I am incapable of feeling passion." Said Hermione darkly. "So I assure you I can feel neither love nor hate toward Legolas, I merely do not like him."

"Okay." Conceded Eowyn with an unconvinced look in her eye. "Perhaps I have made a mistake then. Anyway, it is time for the ball. Shall we?" Eowyn offered Hermione her arm, which the latter took with some apprehension, and together they walked to the ball with their magnificent gowns trailing behind them.

When Eowyn and Hermione arrived at the ball, they discovered they were rather late.

"There you are!" called Faramir weaving through the crowd towards them. He gave Eowyn a quick kiss and bowed to Hermione. "You both look marvelous."

Faramir offered an arm to each lady and all three made their way through the crowd toward a set of tables off to the side of the huge ballroom.

Numerous eyes had shifted toward Hermione as she drifted passed them, but Hermione saw none of them. The wheels in her head were turning, squealing, and screeching with what Eowyn had said to her. _Me? In love with Legolas?_ She thought to herself. _Impossible! He's awful. He's hateful. He's so pompous and judgmental. I hate him! Wait… I hate him? Hate?_

"Miss Granger!" called a gruff voice. The trio turned to see Gimli making his way to them. "You look mighty fine this evening, Miss Granger. Might I ask for the honor of your hand in the first dance?"

Hermione smiled slightly, relieved by the distraction from her unpleasant reverie. "Of course, Gimli." She answered.

Seeing that she was not alone, Eowyn and Faramir left Hermione with Gimli who led her out to the dance floor.

The music began, and Gimli winked at Hermione before bowing with enthusiasm. Hermione smiled and curtsied in return. The dance started and was made immediately awkward by the significant difference in stature between Hermione and her dwarf partner.

They stumbled around the dance floor, knocking into other couples and tripping on each other's feet. "I meant to do that." Insisted Gimli as he stumbled over his own foot while trying to take a step back. Hermione was laughing heartily at this point. In fact, this was the most she had laughed in a long time.

The music and the dance ended, but Gimli and Hermione continued laughing before making their way off the dance floor. Just as Gimli took Hermione's hand, she looked up to find Legolas leaning against a pillar. His fierce gray eyes were locked on her, but for the first time, they were not cold and piercing. In fact, they were as soft as air. Hermione had never seen him look that way before, and she felt a faint fluttering sensation in her chest at the sight.

They held each other's gazes for a moment before Gimli said, "I thank you Miss Granger, for the most delightful dance of my life!"

Hermione smiled at Gimli and replied, "You're very welcome! I haven't laughed so hard since I got here."

"And what a lovely laugh it is." Said someone from behind. Hermione froze. _Impossible!_ Regaining movement, she turned around slowly to face the newcomer.

"Ron?!"


	10. Chapter 10: The Dance

"Ron, what are you doing here?" Inquired Hermione.

"Dancing with you" said Ron with a smirk. He grabbed Hermione's hand just as the band started playing the next song. Hermione's first inclination was to pull away but instead she allowed Ron to twirl her around the dance floor for a few minutes.

"Thanks for letting us know you were leaving." Said Ron sarcastically. "Seriously, Hermione. You didn't tell _anyone_."

"I told Luna. And besides, I had to get out." Said Hermione curtly. "How did you get here? Why are you here?"

"I have very important news" Said Ron.

"What?" Hermione stopped dancing and jerked out of Ron's grasp. "What news? If it's important, why did you waste time dancing?"

"I missed you." Said Ron, as Hermione turned her back to him. "But clearly, you haven't missed me."

"Tell me the news." Said Hermione.

"I can't." Said Ron. "Professor McGonagall told me not to speak it to anyone except a wizard named….uh…Galfinhoff?"

"Gandalf." Corrected Hermione. "He's over there." Hermione pointed to the far corner where Gandalf sat puffing at his pipe and laughing with King Aragorn.

"Hermione!" cried Ron. "Isn't that…"

"Yes." Said Hermione. "It's a long story."

"Professor Dumbledore." Said Ron his characteristic dopey look on his face. Hermione began to wonder why she ever found this guy attractive. "But how?"

"I'll let him explain that." Said Hermione as her patience wore thin. "You better go."

"Ok." Said Ron turning to face her. "But before I do, do you think maybe…we could talk later?"

"I don't think that's a very good idea." Said Hermione anxious to get away.

"Honestly, Hermione." Argued Ron. "You break up with me in a note, take off, and I never hear from you again? I think I deserve some sort of explanation."

Hermione looked at Ron hard before sighing and saying, "Fine. Come and find me after you've told Gandalf your news. Now go! Stop wasting time!"

Satisfied, Ron finally left and weaved through the crowd toward Gandalf. Hermione spun around eager to flee the scene, but instead she slammed hard into another body.

"Oof!" said Hermione. "I'm so sorry."

"You seem to like bumping into me." Said Legolas. Hermione froze. To avoid disintegrating under those piercing gray eyes, she kept her gaze square on his chest.

"Would you pay me the honor of the next dance?" asked Legolas.

"Alright," replied Hermione before she realized what she was saying. Immediately, Hermione wanted to take it back, but it was too late. Legolas had already disappeared into the crowd leaving Hermione dumbstruck as dancing people spun around her.

"What was that about?" teased Eowyn. "You are positively blushing."

"What? Said Hermione, placing a palm to her feverish cheek. "No I'm not."

"Yes you are my sweet." Insisted Eowyn. "Did Legolas ask you to dance?"

"Yes." Answered Hermione. "And stupid me, I said yes before I could stop myself!"

"Well I'm sure he'll prove to be a worthy partner." Soothed Eowyn, as she gently took Hermione by the arm. "Come and sit with me until the next dance. You look like you could use a drink."

Hermione slowly relaxed in Eowyn's calming presence. She was provided with a generous cup of wine and several slices of fresh, crisp bread. As the wine warmed both her and Eowyn's bodies, they grew more and more open with each other.

"Faramir and I are hoping to have a child." Said Eowyn smilingly. "We've been seeking Lord Elrond's assistance. He knows some very special Evlish medicine that can help us."

"I am so happy for you both." Said Hermione. "You have been such a good friend to me the past two months. I truly wish you happiness."

"Thank you sweet Hermione." Replied Eowyn taking Hermione by the hand. Eowyn's loving blue eyes enveloped Hermione in warmth for a moment before lifting to someone behind her. "Ah. I see it is time for me to give you up."

"What?" asked Hermione.

"Have I been forgotten?" asked Legolas.

_Damn._ Thought Hermione. "My prince. I haven't forgotten." Hermione stood up to face her dance partner.

"Legolas is fine." He replied, holding out an arm, which Hermione shyly accepted.

Legolas led Hermione onto the dance floor and stood opposite her in line. As the music began, he bowed, never taking his eyes from Hermione for even a moment. Hermione felt she would drown under his gaze.

Suddenly, Hermione found that Legolas was right next to her with an arm around her waist. He led her around the dance floor with grace and expertise. It felt like they were flying. Hermione would have happily succumb to the high that threatened to overwhelm her, but something was nagging in the back of her mind.

"I'm not a spy." She said finally looking Legolas in the eye.

"I know." Replied Legolas.

"Really?" continued Hermione hotly. "I heard what you said the first night you were here."

"I thought you said you weren't a spy." Said Legolas.

"I'm not."

"Then why do you eavesdrop like one?"

Hermione unconsciously smirked before replying, "Why are you so suspicious of me?"

"What makes you think I am?" countered Legolas.

"You glare at me." Said Hermione.

"What?" said Legolas finally missing a step. "That's what you think?"

"What am I supposed to think?" said Hermione.

"Hermione. Legolas!" called Gimli. "You're needed by the council. Quickly!"

Hermione and Legolas exchanged a quick glance then followed Gimli to Lord Elrond's chambers. The council's months of waiting were about to end.


	11. Chapter 11: The Prophecy of the Stone

"I apologize to spoil such a lovely occasion." Announced Lord Elrond. "But there has been a rather urgent development. Our new friend here, Jon, has brought us some pretty worrisome information."

"Ron." Corrected Ron.

"Right." Said Lord Elrond. "So it would seem that we were correct to be on our guard concerning the other world and its Minister of Magic. As young Rob informed me not an hour ago, Nicholas Crawford has sent Hermione here with the hopes of gaining power over our world. The necklace she brings with her holds untold powers. It is rumored to be an older version of what is known as the Philosopher's stone. It holds the ability to bring immortal life and to resurrect the dead. Crawford believes that the stone will be able to resurrect darkness in our world. It seems there has been a prophecy…"

The hall filled with worried whispers, as the council members looked at each other in wonder.

"What prophecy?" Asked Aragorn.

"_If the mighty Sauron should fall, he may return, by taking the heart of purest love, where Flamel's stone will burn_." Said Ron. "And my name is Ron."

"What does it mean?" Someone asked.

"We don't know." Said Lord Elrond. "But what it suggests is very concerning. If Sauron should return, he will surely bring with him incomprehensible destruction."

"There was more to the prophecy." Said Ron. "But Professor McGonagall was arrested before she could tell me the rest. She's being accused of treason! After the Ministry refused to answer her inquiries about Hermione, she became suspicious of their intensions. She stole the prophecy to get some answers. When the Ministry started banging on her door, she told me how to get here and hid me under her desk."

"How _did _you get here?" Asked Gandalf.

"I jumped from the Astronomy Tower." Said Ron, giving Gandalf an uncomfortable glance.

"You died?" said Gandalf.

"Yes." Answered Ron. "It was the only way to get here."

"Is that how you got here, Hermione?" Asked Gandalf.

"I…. I'm not sure." Said Hermione. "The necklace acted as a guide. It transported me here. I don't recall dying."

"Well I for one think Hermione should be kept far away from that necklace." Said Ron.

"I agree." Said Gandalf. "Hermione, may we have the necklace?"

"Of course." Hermione reached into the pocket of her dress and produced a small velvet purse. She walked to the head of the table and handed the necklace to Gandalf who took it out to inspect it closely.

"How did I not see the similarities?" He wondered almost under his breath. "Flamel's first attempt at the Philosopher's stone. I thought it was destroyed."

"What do you mean his first attempt?" Said Hermione. "You mean the one Harry saved was not the original?"

"It was the first one to work the way the legends say the Philosopher's stone should work. The stone turns metal to cold and the one who drinks of the Elixir of Life shall evade death." Answered Gandalf. "But it was by no means the original. Nicholas Flamel had experimented numerous times to get the proper balance for the stone to work. This one," Gandalf rubbed the blue pendent with his thumb, "was the first."

"But if it doesn't work, why does Crawford want it?" asked Ron.

"I don't know." Said Gandalf. "But I know how we might find out."

"How?" Asked Hermione.

"First, we must prepare for a journey." Answered Gandalf, mysteriously.

"Where are we going?" Asked Hermione.

"Lothlorien." interjected Lord Elrond, knowingly. "To see the Lady Galadriel."


	12. Chapter 12: The Time We Have Now

The council unanimously agreed that Hermione should be taken to Lothlorien to look into the Mirror of Galadriel. A party was quickly assembled to escort Hermione on her journey.

Ron was the first volunteer. Eowyn and Faramir also offered their services along with King Aragorn and of course, Gandalf and Gimli. None of these volunteers surprised Hermione, as they had all proven to be her friends in the few months she had been living among them in Rivendell. But when Legolas stood up and counted himself among her protectors, Hermione thought she must have imagined it. Not long ago, Legolas had seemed reluctant to trust her let alone go out of his way to help her. What was going on?

"Then it is settled!" Said Lord Elrond. "You will leave first thing in the morning. I will make sure you have all the necessary provisions for your journey."

…

It was exactly as Lord Elrond had said. The party left Rivendell for Lothlorien early the next morning. But before the journey began, Hermione had one unpleasant promise to fulfill. She met Ron in a gazebo, as the rest of the group prepared for the trip.

"So what happened, Hermione?" Asked Ron. "I thought we were happy."

"We were…in a way." Said Hermione. "And I do love you, Ron. But I don't think I was ever really _in love_ with you. After all, emotions were running high! We were in the middle of a war, and we didn't know if we would survive. I think we just turned to each other to get through it. You know?"

"No, Hermione. I don't know." Said Ron, upset. "I was _in love _with you. I still am. I thought you felt the same, but after the battle you just…disconnected."

"I know." Admitted Hermione. "It changed me. Living through all of that…death and loss. I didn't know how to exist in a world that could be so cruel. That's why I had to leave. Don't you see? I needed to get away from all that. I'm getting better. Being here has made me better."

"Yes, I can see that." Said Ron smiling gently. "The light is back in your eyes."

They were silent for a moment. Hermione looked out over the beautiful city of Rivendell. She would always be thankful for the time she spent there and the beauty it brought back into her life.

"Hermione." Said Ron.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'm glad you're happy." Ron took Hermione by the hand. "That's all I want for you. Of course, I wanted to be the source of happiness in you. But I understand if I can't. I can wait. As long as you really are happy."

Hermione thought for a moment. By the gazebo railing, a glowing white moonflower was just closing its petals in the morning sun. Far off in the distance, she heard the call of a star-crested owl as she returned to her nest. This world was simply breathtaking. It filled Hermione with a sensation she hadn't known for a long time. She felt new, like life had many untold promises to offer. For the first time in what seemed like forever, Hermione felt…peace.

"I am happy, Ron." She said. And she meant it.

…

Hermione and her protectors travelled all day with very little rest. They rode through a thick green forest, several stretches of barren land and crossed a wide but shallow river.

By the time they made camp for the night, they had travelled at least 30 miles. Hermione was to share a tent with Eowyn so she wouldn't be alone.

"Are you nervous?" asked Eowyn as they set up their tent.

"About what?" Asked Hermione shaking herself from her thoughts.

"To look into Lady Galadriel's mirror." Replied Eowyn.

"Oh." Said Hermione. "Not really. It will be better to know. I want to know why the Ministry sent me and what the prophecy means. At least then I can try to do something about it."

"Yes that is true." Said Eowyn. "But you should know… the mirror doesn't just show the future." Eowyn hesitated. "It also shows the past and the present."

Hermione didn't respond. She knew Eowyn didn't expect a response. What if the mirror showed her something painful from her former life? What if all that hurt she'd finally freed herself from came flooding back? Hermione didn't know what she would do if that happened.

"Darling!" Faramir had come in and kissed his wife on the cheek. "Are you ladies hungry? There's dinner around the fire."

"Yes." Replied Eowyn. "I will be with you shortly." After Faramir left, Eowyn turned to Hermione. "Come." She beckoned. "Let us not live in the past or the future. Let us enjoy the time we have now."

…

After dinner, Gimli started singing and encouraging others to join in. Soon even Hermione was singing along. Everyone was laughing and having a good time.

"Legolas! You didn't join in!" Said Gimli.

"I thought you wouldn't notice." Replied Legolas with a smile.

"Well you thought wrong!" Said Gimli. "Now you must sing a solo."

"No no! I couldn't!"

"Yes you can!" Aragorn chimed in.

"Fine." Said Legolas reluctantly. There was a moment of silence as Legolas gathered his thoughts, then slowly; he began singing an Elvish lullaby.

Hermione had never heard anything so beautiful. Legolas's voice was deep and smooth and the unfamiliar words made the song even more enchanting. The rest of the world melted away.

Legolas looked up and saw Hermione gazing at him. He held eye contact and for the first time, Hermione didn't feel like his eyes were piercing and cold. In fact, she felt warm beneath his gaze.

Legolas finished his song and smiled at Hermione. Shocked that Legolas was actually smiling at her, Hermione couldn't help but smile back.


	13. Chapter 13: The Rest of the Prophecy

The journey was mainly uneventful for several days and nights. The company woke up at dawn to eat breakfast and pack up camp; they travelled most of the day; and they took turns keeping guard throughout the night. However, on the seventh night, the group had an unexpected guest.

"Hermione" whispered a voice outside the tent. "Hermione, wake up!"

Hermione opened her eyes confusedly as her surroundings came into focus.

"Who is it?" she whispered. "Who's there?"

"Come and see for yourself!" Replied the voice, which Hermione now recognized as Ron's.

Feeling apprehensive, Hermione wrapped herself in a shawl before poking her head out the entrance to her tent.

"Harry!" she yelled, forgetting to whisper. Running out, she slammed into Harry so hard, they both almost toppled over onto the ground. "What are you doing here?"

Before Harry could answer, Hermione was struck with a grievous thought. "HARRY" She shrieked, hitting him hard. "Please tell me you didn't die! What about Ginny?"

"Relax!" Replied Harry, rubbing his shoulder where Hermione had hit him. "I've come back from the dead before, remember? Listen, I helped break Professor McGonagall out of Azkaban. She's in hiding, and I'm back on the Most Wanted list. It's like the old days all over again. You wouldn't believe what's been happening even since Ron left."

"You may want to sit down for this." Warned Ron, who clearly already knew what Harry was going to say. They three of them quickly moved to sit on a group of logs by the fire, which was now only a pile of dying embers.

"Nicholas Crawford, the Minister of Magic is a reincarnation of Lord Voldemort." Harry got straight to the point. "He's back, Hermione! But this is his last chance to regain power. If we can destroy him one more time, he'll be gone for good." Harry paused, but Hermione sat speechless.

"It turns out there was another Horcrux. One no one knew about. Remember how my family had a cat?"

"The cat was a horcrux!" Injected Ron. "Who would have thought!"

"Yes, it turns out I wasn't the only living thing in the house that night." Said Harry a glint of sadness crossing over his eyes. "Anyway, Voldemort's more greedy this time. He's had his eye on Middle Earth for quite a while now. He was known here as….Sauron, I believe."

"Yes." Said Hermione finally finding her voice. "That's what Dumble…Gandalf told me. He thought they were one and the same. You've spoken to Professor McGonagall? What did she say? Did she tell you what the prophecy said? Ron didn't hear the end of it."

"Yes." Replied Harry, grimly. "I have it all down here." He pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket, and recited, "_If the mighty Sauron should fall, he may return, by taking the heart of purest love, where Flamel's stone will burn_. _To unite his power across two lands, the Dark Lord must await. The union of the stone in a muggle-born's hands with her perfect mate." _

"Whaaaaaaat?" said Ron, who apparently didn't already know this part. "Hermione?"

"That's what Voldemort believes." Said Harry. "Hermione, is there such a person here? Have you met someone you…love?"

Hermione felt like her cheeks were on fire. This was quite possibly one of the most uncomfortable situations she'd ever found herself in. She could feel Ron's eye's boring into her, but refused to look at him. "No." She said. "I don't know what it means. Maybe Voldemort was wrong. Maybe it isn't me."

"Where is the stone?" asked Harry, sensing the tension.

"I have it." Said Gandalf, giving all three of them a start. "You three have been making quite the ruckus out here." He pulled the necklace out from under his cloak. He was wearing it around his neck. "Nice to see you again, Harry."

"Same to you, sir" Said Harry. "Professor McGonagall told me I might find you here. She also told me we have to make sure that the stone stays away from Hermione. We don't want the prophecy to be fulfilled."

"Already on that." Said Ron. "Gandalf has been wearing it to keep it safe."

"Indeed." Agreed Gandalf. "I'm in no danger from it. There's too much darkness in my past for me to have a heart of _purest love_." This statement was followed by a partly sad and partly awkward silence.

"So… where exactly are we anyway?" said Harry finally looking around the surrounding woods.

"Well…" began Ron. And together, he, Hermione, and Gandalf filled Harry in on where they were going and what they had been up to before his arrival.


	14. Chapter 14: The Journey in The Moonlight

A few days after Harry's arrival, Hermione was taking her turn on night guard duty when she heard rustling in the bushes.

Quietly, she stood up and moved toward the sound to see what it was. Through the trees, in a large moonlit clearing, Hermione saw the most magnificent white tailed deer. His enormous antlers reflected the light as if they were infused with diamonds, and his nose was buried deep in a particularly luscious patch of grass. He glowed so brightly, Hermione thought for a moment that it was Harry's patronus but no, it was definitely a real live deer.

Hermione watched the deer grazing peacefully until he looked up quickly, as if he heard something. Suddenly, Hermione heard it too. A low musical tune carried by the breeze. The deer followed the tune to a group of trees on the edge of the clearing. Feeling curious, Hermione decided to follow along.

As she approached the source of the music, Hermione saw a shot of white-blond hair and she froze. Legolas. She turned around, planning to make her escape, but at that moment Legolas said, "Spying again? I've caught you red-handed this time."

Hermione laughed awkwardly. "No I… I heard the music and the deer…" Legolas was laughing at her.

"I'm only joking." He said, surprising Hermione again with his unfamiliar smile. "Want to feed him?" The deer was now right in front of Legolas nuzzling a pouch at his side.

After considering her options, escaping seemed out of the question. "Alright." Said Hermione. She cautiously walked toward the deer and sat down next to Legolas. He handed her some golden wheat, which he had pulled from his pouch. Hermione felt a shiver travel down her spine, as Legolas's fingertips brushed against her palm. She held the wheat out to the deer and giggled when his muzzle tickled her hand.

"I never see you smile." Said Legolas, softly.

"Me?" Countered Hermione. "I never see _you_ smile!"

They both smiled.

"Well, maybe we need to do it more often then." Said Legolas.

"Maybe." Hermione agreed.

"There you are." Said a voice that made Hermione's heart sink. Ron came walking around a tree and stopped abruptly upon seeing Legolas. "Oh… I've come to take over the night watch."

"I should go." Said Legolas quickly, looking at Hermione. "Elves need sleep too."

Hermione smiled apologetically at Legolas and stood up with him.

"Good night." He said, bowing slightly.

"Good night." She replied, gazing after him as he walked away.

"What was that about?" Said Ron, also watching Legolas but with a glare rather than a gaze.

"What was what about?" Said Hermione, trying to seem sincerely confused.

"Good night." Said Ron in a mocking, high-pitched voice. "Hermione, don't tell me you're interested in that…that…elf!"

"So what if I am?" Replied Hermione, shocking even herself with her bluntness. "I have a right to like whoever I choose."

"But he's like 1000 years old!" Said Ron, astounded. "What do you want with an old git like that?"

"Oh come off it, Ron." Said Hermione, impatiently. "I'm going to bed now." She turned and walked away before Ron could argue, a smile playing across her face.

….

A week later, Hermione finally arrived in Lothlorien. The group quietly made there way through a thick forest, which was rich in loose, damp soil and dark green moss.

"What are we looking for?" whispered Harry, who was sharing Hermione's horse.

"I don't know." Replied Hermione. "But I'm almost certain I saw that tree before. Are we going in circles?"

"Be quiet!" breathed Aragorn from behind. "We're waiting for the guards."

Before Hermione could respond to Aragorn's bewildering warning, she felt an arrow brush past her head.

"Duck!" Shouted Ron. He, Harry, and Hermione were thrown into a momentary episode of terror, which ended awkwardly when they realized no one else was panicking. Calming down, they looked around their companions, baffled. Everyone was standing still, looking in the direction from which the arrow had come. Everyone except Legolas that is, who was looking at Hermione and trying to conceal a smirk.

"Who dares enter the wood of the Lady of the Light?" Called a voice from beyond.

"We are Friends!" Shouted Legolas in reply. "We seek the aid of Lady Galadriel. We bring her news of a new danger to our world."

A band of silvery elves emerged from behind the trees. There hair was white-blond like Legolas's, but it had a more silvery quality, as if the strands were actually rays of moonlight. They clothes were silver too, and they movied as gracefully as swans on a lake.

"Then we welcome you, friends." Said one of the elves—apparently the leader of the band. "We shall take you to what you seek."


	15. Chapter 15: The Lady of the Light

The guards led them to a beautiful elvish civilization surrounded by huge white trees and glowing lanterns. All the elves living there were just as graceful as the guards and seemed to float around with their silvery hair trailing behind them like the tails of comets. Hermione followed her escorts up a winding staircase that wrapped around the trunk of the tallest tree.

At the top, they were instructed to wait. Hermione decided to spend the time looking out over the place she had just come. If Rivendell was breathtaking, Lothlorien was enough to take the life right out of a person, sending them to a place that could only be described as heaven. The lanterns glowing down below and through the tree branches looked like fireflies in the night, and the white ashy trees looked like something out of a fairytale.

"Beautiful isn't it?" said a voice, sending a flutter through Hermione's stomach.

"Legolas." She said with a smile. "Yes, it is." Hermione temporarily became lost in her companions clear gray eyes. "so…have you been here before?"

"Yes." Said Legolas. "Never for pleasure though."

He smiled.

"Are all elf cities so beautiful?" Asked Hermione.

"We try."

"Where are you from?" Continued Hermione. "Is it like this place?"

Suddenly, Legolas wasn't smiling anymore. Hermione looked away, regretting her forwardness.

"I'm sorry." She said. "I didn't mean to pry."

"Don't be sorry." Replied Legolas, quickly. I am from the Woodland realm. It was the home of the woodland elves, ruled by my father Thranduil. And it was very beautiful."

"Was?" asked Hermione, meekly.

"Yes." Said Legolas. "Well, the Dark Lord left his mark on this world. Horrible creatures came to infest our home. After he was defeated, things got better, but my people suffered greatly. My father and I have been working to reestablish our home. We are hopeful."

"I'm sorry." Said Hermione. "No one should have to lose their home." Before she could stop herself, Hermione placed her hand on Legolas's, which was gripping the banister. He looked down at it with surprise, and she meant to pull away, but then he placed his other hand over hers. Hermione felt time stand still, but it wasn't still enough...

"Love is a great gift, but I fear it can also be a great danger." Said a voice. Hermione was shocked. The voice seemed to emanate from within her own head, but it was certainly not her voice.

"I know who you are, Hermione Granger." Continued the voice. "And I know what you seek. I am Galadriel, ruler of Lothlorien, Keeper of Nenya, the Ring of Adament. But I fear I cannot give you what you want. My power is fading. Soon everything you see will be a ruin, and I will leave this place."

"What do you mean?" Asked Hermione in her head. "I thought elves were immortal."

"Nenya cannot have power now that the One Ring has been destroyed." Answered Galadriel out loud. Hermione turned around to find the most beautiful elf she had ever seen. She stood tall, well over 6 feet, with long thick golden hair, and she wore a pure white gown. Galadriel glowed as brightly as a star. "I want to help you all, who have travelled so far, but I warn you, Nenya's power is fading. Without it, Lothlorien will fade too."

"My lady!" Cried Gimli. "It is too much. How can we exist without you?" Gimli was looking at Galadriel with a mixture of devastation and awe.

"All will be well, Gimli." Answered Galadriel, with a weak smile. "I have not lost all my powers, and my love for Lothlorien is as strong as ever. Nenya will still protect the thing I love most, just not for much longer. I will help you to the best of my abilities."

Hermione turned to look at Legolas, but found that he was gone.

"Gandalf." Said Galadriel. "I believe we have much to discuss."

"Yes, my lady." Said Gandalf and together, they left the group to travel ever higher into the tree.

Hermione stood awe-struck for a few moments. She was still recovering from the feeling that she had just stood naked in front of a crowd. She had nothing else to compare it to; she had never had someone read her mind before. After the shock began to wear off, Hermione had only one thought left. Where was Legolas?

She followed Gimli and the others back down the staircase then quickly set off in search of Legolas. Where could he have gone? Growing desperate, she began asking people if they had seen him, but as Legolas was an elf and had long white-blond hair like everyone else, describing him in a unique way was no easy task.

Finally, Hermione was ready to quit. She found a sparkling stream among the trees and sat on a giant root. What was she even doing? She had no reason to be looking for Legolas. They weren't exactly friends after all. Were they?

Hermione watched a little white rose petal float along the water followed by another, then another…then another. Why were there so many rose petals? Standing up, Hermione followed the petals upstream until…there he was. Legolas sat by the stream pulling a part a rose.

"What did that rose ever do to you?" Teased Hermione.

"Oh." Said Legolas, sulkily. "Nothing."

"What's wrong?" Asked Hermione, sitting down beside him. "I looked for you when Lady Galadriel appeared, and you were gone."

"I was there long enough." Said Legolas, curtly. He continued pulling apart his rose. Hermione watched him quietly for a few moments.

"Could you hear her too?" Asked Hermione. "Did you hear what she said when we…well."

"Lady Galadriel can communicate with more than one person at once." Said Legolas. "I should go."

"Wait!" Said Hermione, grabbing his hand. Legolas winced as if he were in pain and pulled away.

"I will leave you." He said, standing up.

"Don't shut me out. Don't be cold again." Hermione was having trouble holding back the pleading tone in her voice. "I thought we were becoming…friends."

"Some people were never meant to be friends." And with that, Legolas walked away.


	16. Chapter 16: The Mirror of Galadriel

Hermione sat alone by the stream for a long time after Legolas left. She just couldn't understand his behavior. They were getting along so well. What happened?

With a sigh, Hermione picked up the remains of the white rose Legolas had left on the ground. The few petals that were left felt soft and delicate in her hands, and the flower lay like a tiny wounded fairy in her palm.

"It's often the purest of things that are the most fragile." Said a voice Hermione already recognized.

"Lady Galadriel." Said Hermione, without turning around. "Come to tell me what ever it was you told Legolas?" Hermione had to struggle to keep her tone neutral, but inside there was a searing, angry sensation fighting to get out.

"I cannot repeat messages meant for others' ears." Replied Galadriel, noiselessly stepping closer. "But if I may, I'd like to show you something far more informative."

Hermione couldn't bring herself to respond. She had a horrible feeling of dread bubbling in her chest.

"Come with me." Whispered Galadriel into her ear.

Hermione didn't know why, but suddenly she was standing up and following Galadriel out of the wood and back into the city. The streets were now deserted, and only a few lanterns remained to compete against the light of the moon. After some time, they arrived in a crumbling courtyard, which featured only what appeared to be an elaborate birdbath.

Galadriel's movements were slow and deliberate. She floated to the edge of the courtyard and withdrew a large silver pitcher from behind a large stone. Next, she filled the pitcher with water from a small waterfall before turning to face Hermione.

"Will you look into the mirror?" She asked, her voice low but forceful.

"The mirror?" Hermione asked, looking at the strange fixture she previously thought was a birdbath. The mirror was a large silver bowl sitting on top of a stone base. "What will it show me?" She asked.

"No one can know." Said Galadriel. "The mirror shows us many things. Things that were, things that are, and some things…that have not yet come to pass."

Galadriel lifted the pitcher up and poured the water into the mirror. Hermione approached with caution.

"Look." Whispered Galadriel, gesturing toward the water. "I will see what you see."

Hermione looked into the mirror. At first, all she saw was her own reflection. But then, slowly, blurred images appeared on the surface of the water. She saw her parents. They were smiling and waving at her. She saw Harry and Ron in their Hogwarts robes. She saw herself smiling and laughing. Then she saw scenes from the Battle of Hogwarts. Bodies lined up in the Great Hall. Harry lying limp in Hagrid's arms. She saw her friends trying to cheer her up after the battle, and Ron walking away. She saw herself arriving in Middle-Earth and watched her pain melt away. She was laughing with Eowyn and dancing with Gimli. Then she saw Legolas and the way he looked at her when she told the council about giving up her parents. She saw that he had run into her on purpose that time before the ball.

A ripple ran through the water. She saw herself with Legolas, smiling in perfect happiness. But then she saw a city on fire, and people running and screaming. Gandalf dead on the ground. She saw the Minister of Magic, Nicholas Crawford. Or should she say Voldemort? He smiled at her maliciously before melting away into what looked like a horrible fire-filled eye that caused Hermione's head to surge with pain. She yelled and looked away quickly, squeezing her eyes shut.

"What was that?" Said Hermione after she recovered slightly.

"It is what will come to pass." Replied Galadriel, looking at her very seriously. "He will come again. The Dark Lord grows stronger. If you fulfill the prophecy, he will destroy this world and the one from which you came."

Hermione was speechless.

"Now you see?" Continued Galadriel. "Your love for Legolas will mean the doom of us all." Galadriel continued to stare, unaffected by Hermione's tears. Soon she was no more than a blur. The next moment, she was gone, leaving Hermione alone in the empty courtyard with not a person in the world to console her.


	17. Chapter 17: The Dawn of Darkness

For the next few weeks, while Hermione remained in Lothlorien, she kept mostly to herself. She wanted nothing more than to never see lady Galadriel again after that night in the courtyard. The tragic reality of her situation was bad enough, but Galadriel had been so callous in her delivery of the news, Hermione could not forgive her. Galadriel knew Hermione's feelings and gave her space. To everyone around however, Hermione seemed to have returned to her former stoic state. Unfortunately, they could not be further from the truth. Unlike before coming to Middle-Earth, Hermione was far from blocking off her emotions. In fact, she was drowning in them.

She struggled to wake up in the morning and the once shining lanterns of Lothlorien seemed more like glaring eyes in the darkness of night. Even breathing was starting to feel laborious. What was worse, Legolas was nowhere to be found. No one had seen him since the night Hermione found him by the stream dismembering a rose. The company grew restless with anxiety as the date of their departure was fast approaching. In one week, Hermione and her escorts were expected to leave for Gondor, as King Aragorn was building an army.

The decision to prepare for war was not an easy one. Every alternative had to be considered. Gandalf and Harry made it clear to the company that peace between Middle Earth and the Dark Lord was not an option. Surrender was likewise out of the question. Gimli suggested destroying the necklace- a suggestion that seemed highly favorable for a while-until the artifact was found to be seemingly indestructible. Fire, pressure, impact, and spells were all useless against the magic protecting the stone. Harry suggested basilisk venom, but unfortunately no basilisk was known to inhabit Middle-Earth. When all hope for an alternative was lost, the company resigned to the inevitability of war, and began making plans to prepare.

Every skilled fighter was to offer his (or in Eowyn's case her) services, which made it especially troubling that Legolas was missing. He was one of the very best bowmen in the land, and without him, the war would surely turn out in favor of the Dark Lord.

No one knew about the budding relationship between Hermione and Legolas but Eowyn-and possibly Ron, but he was still in denial. Thus, once two weeks had gone by since Legolas's disappearance, Hermione decided to turn to her new friend for support. She did not want history to repeat itself. She could not close herself off from the world again.

"Hermione?" Said Eowyn, hovering outside Hermione's tent.

"Yes, I'm here. Come in." Replied Hermione.

"Oh you poor thing!" Cried Eowyn upon entering the tent and seeing Hermione's messy hair (messier than usual) and tear-stained cheeks. That was all Eowyn said. She took Hermione in her arms and enclosed her in a warm, loving hug. Hermione secretly sighed with relief. She still burst into a fresh fit of tears at the mere mention of Legolas.

Hermione and Eowyn sat still for a long time, a comforting silence between them. Hermione was just beginning to fall asleep when the blaring sound of trumpets jolted her upright.

"What was that?" She asked.

"An alarm!" Cried Eowyn, a very serious look in her eyes. "Come on!"

Eowyn grabbed Hermione by the hand and pulled her from her tent. Together, they ran to the largest tree—where they met Lady Galadriel on their first night in Lothlorien—and dodged several armed elves barreling toward their various defense positions.

When they climbed the winding staircase, they found the rest of the company already assembled around a large wooden table.

"Orcs?!" Growled Gimli. "That's preposterous! How can there be orcs in Lothlorien? The place is impervious to that filth."

"You forget, Gimli." Said Galadriel, her voice irritatingly calm. "Nenya's power fades. I cannot protect Lothlorien as I once could."

"How long?" Asked Aragorn, eager to waste no time.

"I can hold them off, but only for a few days." Replied Galadriel, betraying a touch of emotion in her voice.

"Then we will use that time wisely." Announced Aragorn, who was met with numerous nods of agreement.

"But you must know what this means." Said Galadriel, more to Gandalf than anyone else.

"Yes." Said Gandalf. "He is coming back."


	18. Chapter 18:The Battle of Lothlorien

There was no time to lose. Every elf, human, and dwarf was hard at work for the next 3 days. Lady Galadriel grew weaker by the hour, willing Nenya's powers to hold out a little longer. She would fail soon.

Every child and non-warrior elf had already been evacuated. Ron, Harry, and Hermione set to work casting protective charms around the perimeter of the city. This would be their first layer of defense. After that, elvish archers were stationed in towers and on the ground to take out as many orcs as possible before they reached the heart of the city where Aragorn captained a battalion of swordsman.

At the end of the third day, the inevitable happened. Lady Galadriel collapsed. Nenya would defend Lothlorien no longer. It was time to fight. Gandalf stayed to protect Galadriel, and everyone else headed off to their predetermined locations.

For a long time, the entire city was engulfed in ear-ringing silence. Everybody seemed to be holding their breath. Then…gradually…and low snarling sound could be heard. Hermione—who was up in a tower with three elvish bowmen—saw the most hideous creature she had ever laid eyes on. It looked like a deformed, hairless Sasquatch with sharp crooked teeth dripping with saliva and a pushed in nose. One orc became three, which quickly became 20 until the wood next to the city was swarming with orcs, all of them growling and bearing their weapons over their heads in anticipation.

As they reached the edge of the wood, they slowed to a halt. The city was invisible to them. They looked around, then at each other. An orc stepped forward into the barrier and was quickly burned. He stepped back and howled, sending his fellow orcs into uproar. The protective charms had clearly been successful. The chaos lasted several minutes until one orc, supposedly the leader, silenced his troops and began calling out orders in a tongue Hermione did not recognize.

The orcs began spreading out. They sniffed the air, and slowly surrounded the city.

"They know we're here." Whispered an elf named Kriel, who was standing beside Hermione. "They will wait."

The Lothloriens watched in silence as the orcs formed a circle around their city. They were trapped. They saw movement from the farthest ranks that came steadily closer. The orcs were passing large stones to the front of the circle. They started hurling these stones at the enchanted barrier, causing ripples through the air. Most of the stones burned up on impact or bounced back hitting a few orcs on the head. But in one area, the barrier seemed to be thinner than the rest. A few of the stones started sticking before burning up until finally one made it through. The barrier had been broken.

The orcs burst in on Lothlorien, brandishing all manner of gruesome weapons. It was time for the archers to act. Arrows flew through the air, orcs dropped like flies. Hermione called out spell after spell. The plan seemed to be working.

But just as the herd of orcs began to thin, a new wave came in and the archers started to struggle. Even at their fastest pace, several orcs were getting past into the heart of the city. The swordsmen set forth into action.

A sudden thump sent Hermione to the floor, her wand flying out of her hand. Five orcs surrounded the base of her tower and were tearing it apart. Desperately, Hermione searched for her wand, but it was nowhere to be found. The three archers shot arrows at the orcs, killing two of them, but it was already too late. The foundation of the tower was compromised. A loud creaking sound signaled that they were going down.

"Jump!" Shouted Kriel. He leapt out of the tower, swinging gracefully from a tree branch before descending to the ground, sword in hand. The other two elves followed his lead, leaving Hermione alone in the tower. Before she could bring herself to move, the tower collapse. She landed on the ground with a thud, the breath knocked right out of her, and the tower landing over her.

"Hermione!" Shouted Harry from a nearby tower.

Hermione couldn't see anything. Frantically, she started pulling at the planks of wood surround her. One had landed on her leg, pinning her to the ground. The tower was just too heavy. Hermione was trapped. Then, someone started pulling pieces of wood away, letting in a stream of moonlight.

"Harry?" she called, but it wasn't Harry. Hermione saw a bloody hand groping into the gap, ripping away board after board. It was an orc. Hermione's heart started doing backflips. She was trapped and wandless. She could do nothing but wait to be killed. The gap grew wider and wider until eventually there was enough room for the intruder to reach Hermione. It glared in at her, maliciously bearing its yellow teeth. But just when Hermione was sure she would die, an arrow hit her attacker in the temple and it fell to the side dead.

Hermione waited, frozen. A moment later, she saw a flash of white-blond hair.

It was Legolas.

"Don't move." He said. He started lifting the wood away bit by bit. Every now and then, he had to stop to fight of an incoming orc, but he always came straight back. Soon all that was left was the log on Hermione's leg. Slowly, Legolas lifted the log and tossed it away, hitting an orc in the back of the head.

"It's broken." He said, after inspecting Hermione injured limb. "Hold on." Legolas removed his quiver and placed it gently across Hermione's shoulders. "Can you hold on to me?" he asked, his voice soft and concerned.

Hermione nodded and he turned around so she could wrap her arms around his neck before he lifted her up on his back. Legolas was so tall that even with her legs dangling straight down, Hermione's feet were far from touching the ground.

They ran through the chaos toward the largest tree. Hermione's extra weight was barely a handicap to Legolas who shot dozens of orcs, as she clung to him for dear life. The rough ride caused horrendous shots of pain to shoot up through Hermione's injured leg, and she buried her face in Legolas's shoulder.

"We're nearly there." He said before taking out an orc that was about to hit Gimli with an ax.

"Legolas!" Cried Gimli in surprise. "I knew you'd come back. How many you on?"

"45." Replied Legolas.

Gimli frowned then said, "You must have had a head start. I'll still beat you in the end."

Finally, they reached the largest tree, and Legolas practically flew up the winding staircase. They met Gandalf at the top, Galadriel laying weakly in a chaise.

"She's hurt." Said Legolas, kneeling down so Hermione could let go. He carried her to a bench where she could lie down.

"I can heal her, but she'll need some time to recover." Replied Gandalf.

Legolas paused and looked at Hermione. The expression in his eyes made Hermione forget her pain. "I'm sorry." he mouthed.

Hermione smiled and said, "Go. They need you."

Legolas squeezed Hermione's hand before standing up and leaving.

Across the room, from her chaise, Galadriel glared at Hermione.

"You doom us all." She said.


	19. Chapter 19: The Night of No Escape

After nearly 12 hours of fighting, the Lothloriens were victorious. The few orcs who managed to survive until the end of the battle, quickly fled into the forest from which they came. The members of the fellowship, luckily, suffered no losses. However, several elves of Lothlorien had fallen during the fight. The city held a combined wake in their honor to recognize their sacrifice. They had a day of mourning to be followed by an evening of celebration for their victory.

When it came time for the party, Hermione chose the red gown, which Eowyn had given her before the ball in Rivendell. It was made of smooth satin, and the sleeves hung off her shoulders.

"You look beautiful." Said Eowyn, as Hermione looked at herself in a tarnished mirror. Eowyn wore a purple gown made of velvet with her hair in a long braid down her back.

"So do you." Replied Hermione. She was getting used to the celebratory nature of her companions. There was a beauty in their ways she hadn't seen when she first met them. They never let darkness or loss stop them from enjoying life.

"We should get going." Said Eowyn, taking Hermione by the hand. Together, they stepped out of the tent. They hadn't been walking long when they came across Harry and Ron, both wearing elvish evening tunics that were a little too long for them. Hermione had to stifle a laugh.

"My, aren't we handsome this evening." She said, teasingly.

"Ha ha." Replied Ron sarcastically.

"I'm glad you are feeling better." Said Harry, giving Ron a nudge.

Hermione merely smiled in reply. She had grown more accepting of her current predicament, but she could not feel better. After all, nothing had really changed. While Legolas clearly was behaving more warmly toward her, he was still keeping his distance. She had barely said two words to him since he left her to Gandalf's care the night of the battle. Besides, even if he were talking to her, their relationship would still put everyone at risk. What did the prophecy say? Sauron would take the heart of purest love? any attempt at reconnecting with Legolas seemed fruitless. At that instant, a thought occurred to Hermione that made her heart skip a beat.

"Well, aren't we going?" Asked Ron impatiently, breaking Hermione from her reverie.

"Oh." She said. "Yes." Now, Hermione was eager to get to the party tonight. There was something she needed to do. The four of them set off for the town square, which glowed with blue and gold lanterns.

When they reached the square, the elves were holding hands and dancing around in two circles, one inside the other.

"Let's join in!" Said Eowyn, eagerly. Before Hermione could protest, she yanked her toward the dance floor where two elves parted hands to welcome them into the circle. Around and around they spun. One moment they were moving clockwise, and the next counterclockwise. The constant motion made it difficult for Hermione to look around the crowd.

"I think I need a break." Said Hermione, finally. Eowyn smiled her understanding and let her go.

Finally free, Hermione started combing her way through the crowd. There were too many people, and they all looked alike. How could she ever find Legolas? Would he even be here?

"Hermione!" Called an elf, with dark blonde hair and large violet eyes. It was Kriel, the archer that fought alongside Hermione in the tower. "I'm so glad you are well." He said. "When I found out you hadn't made it out of the tower before it fell, I felt so guilty. I should have helped you jump out. I am so sorry, Hermione."

"It's quite alright, Kriel." Said Hermione, hoping the conversation wouldn't be long. "I wasn't badly hurt, and Gandalf healed my leg. Besides, Legolas arrived just in time. Speaking of Legolas, have you seen him anywhere?"

"Well…" Said Kriel, putting a long, slender finger to his chin. "I think I might have seen him standing with the dwarf by the food, but that was a while ago."

"Thank you." Said Hermione. "I'll just go look for him." She quickly made her escape, as Kriel looked like he was going to apologize again, and made a b-line for the food. When she got there, she was severely disappointed. Legolas was nowhere in sight. Instead, she found herself face-to-face with Ron.

"'ermione!" Said Ron, his mouth full of elvish bread. "I wondered where you got of too."

"Hi Ron." Said Hermione. Was there no escaping the disruptions?

"Hey look." Said Ron, nodding to the dance floor. "They're playing a slow song. Shall we?"

"Not now, Ron." Said Hermione, feeling irritated, but Ron looked so hurt by this refusal that she had to change her mind. "Okay, one dance, then I really have to go."

Hermione followed Ron to the dance floor, and reluctantly placed her arms around his neck. Luckily, the slow pace of the dance gave her ample opportunity to scan the people around her.

She saw Aragorn sitting alone under a tree. Arwen had remained in Rivendell, and Aragorn seemed much more reserved without her. She also found Harry in the crowd. He was showing his wand to a few baffled-looking elves, who clearly had never seen anything so ridiculous in their lives. "And you can do magic with this?" she heard one of them say. But nowhere did she see Legolas. She supposed he must have decided to stay away from the festivities. Probably to avoid her.

"He's in the far corner at a table with Gandalf and Gimli." Said Ron, bitterly. Hermione's wondering eyes were too obvious to ignore. "Behind you now. Wait till we turn around."

Hermione almost yanked Ron around until she was facing the opposite direction. Craning her neck, she saw Legolas through a gap in the crowd. He really was in a far corner. She far, the table was almost separated from the rest of the party.

"Well go on then." Said Ron. He offered he a half-hearted smile.

"Thank you, Ron. Truly." Said Hermione. She gave him a hug before dashing off toward Legolas. But she stopped quickly half way to her destination. She couldn't just run up to him when he wasn't alone. No. Hermione needed some way to get his attention.

She changed direction and started skirting the border to the town square. When she got within view of Legolas, she looked at him very intensely, hoping he would sense her gaze. Sure enough, he looked up and locked eyes with her. Hermione stepped back slowly, willing Legolas to follow her. He gave her a nearly undetectable nod, and she turned around walking down an alleyway that led to a small garden.

Within moments, Legolas was with her.

"I shouldn't be here." He said. "We shouldn't be…"

Hermione started laughing. Legolas stared at her in wonder. She was laughing so hard, she was crying. Then she was just crying.

"What is it?" Asked Legolas with concern.

"Don't you see?" Said Hermione through her tears. "It's pointless!"

"What's pointless." Said Legolas, still confused.

"The prophecy says the Dark Lord needs the heart of purest love, so we can't be together. But Legolas…." Hermione paused, turning her back to him. "It's already too late."

Legolas gently grabbed Hermione's shoulder and pulled her around to face him. He wiped a tear from her cheek, gazing into her eyes. His face was solemn and defeated. He was all too aware of what this meant.

"I know." He said quietly. "I love you too."


	20. Chapter 20: The Mysterious Unknown

**Dear Readers, This is a continuation of the same scene from Chapter 19. Hope you like it!**

**p.s. I made a slight alteration of Chapter 15 (the part when Galadriel is introduced) if you read it before Jan. 22, 2015. **

* * *

"I know." He said quietly. "I love you too."

The moment the words came out of his mouth a loud clap of thunder shook the ground, followed by shouts of surprise from the people at the party. Hermione and Legolas looked up toward the sky. It was a sickish green color, washing their faces in its eerie light. The trees shook in the wind and the air grew colder by the second. It was like some kind of strange storm was coming in. Dark clouds swarmed swiftly overhead, gathering at the center of the sky. A flash of lighting made Hermione's jaw drop.

"NO!" She said.

"What is it?" Asked Legolas. "What _was_ that?" For just a second, while the bolt of lightning lit up the sky, a gruesome image could be seen among the clouds. It was a huge skull with a snake coming out of its mouth like a tongue.

"The Dark Mark." Explained Hermione, still looking at the place in the sky where the mark had been. "The symbol of Lord Voldemort and his followers."

"We must get back to the others." Said Legolas, taking Hermione's hand. They ran back to the courtyard, which was bustling with elves rushing purposefully in every direction. While the mark did not return after that first glimpse, they had clearly not been the only ones to see it in the sky.

"There you are!" Called Gandalf through the chaos. "Quickly! The fellowship is leaving. We have to get to Gondor as soon as possible."

"He's back isn't he?" Asked Hermione as they rushed toward the city gates where the rest of the fellowship waited.

Gandalf hesitated before slowing his gait.

"I'm afraid so, Miss Granger." He said, resignedly. "I fear that it is only a matter of time before he comes to fulfill the prophecy." He looked at Hermione with eyes shining in sympathy.

"This is all my fault." Said Hermione, clutching her fists. She couldn't help feeling that by seeking out Legolas tonight she had brought this on.

"Do not blame yourself for the evils of others." Said Gandalf, knowingly. They reached the gates and mounted their horses. "If not by you, he would have found some other way."

"Are we all ready?" Called Gandalf, looking around at the others. Everyone was present.

"I would give you all gifts, but there simply isn't enough time." Said Galadriel, who Hermione had not seen standing nearby.

"Quite alright, my lady." Called Gimli, peering around his horse's head. "I've still got your last gift." He proudly held up a necklace, making Galadriel smile gently at him.

"It contains 3 golden hairs, from her own head." Whispered Eowyn mirthfully from beside Hermione. Hermione gave her a smile.

"Therefore, I will give just one to the person I feel most needs it." Continued Galadriel.

Hermione's eyes widened when she saw Galadriel turn toward her. Why in the world would Galadriel give _her_ a gift? Floating over to Hermione's horse, Galadriel held out a small silver purse. Confused, Hermione bent down to take it, but as soon as her fingers touched the soft velvet of the parcel, Galadriel seized her by the wrist.

"Do not open this until he asks you to." She hissed, giving Hermione a very stern look.

"Until _who_ asks me to?" Said Hermione, but Galadriel had already turned away from her to wave to the rest of the group—all traces of severity already gone from her tranquil features.

Hermione heard the others leaving, but she stayed behind, her eyes boring into the side of Galadriel's pale face. If the Lady of Light sensed her glare—and Hermione was sure she did—she refused to acknowledge it. What a confounding creature.

"Hermione?" Said Legolas. He, Harry, and Ron were all waiting for her.

"Let's go." Said Hermione, taking the reins. She would just have to get used to the unknown.


	21. Chapter 21: The Loved and The Lost

"It wasn't your fault." Said Eowyn, her kind face glowing in the firelight. "We may pretend that we are the masters of our own hearts, but really it's the other way around."

"Yes." Conceeded Hermione, who was confiding her concerns regarding the Dark Lord's return to her friend. "But the Dark Mark didn't appear until I confessed how I felt. Maybe it would have been alright if I had only bottled it up and pretended it wasn't there."

"You can't just pretend not to love someone." Replied Eowyn with a laugh. "Trust me, there was nothing you could have done to prevent this. After all, it was prophesied!"

Hermione's mind was swarming with so many thoughts. She felt guilty for being a pawn in Voldemort's plan to return to power. She also felt bewildered by Galadriel's behavior and the mysterious gift she gave her before they left Lothlorien. But mostly-and she hated to admit it-she felt a certain level of relief.

After all, the damage was done. She fell in love, and she had no control over that. There was no longer the anxiety over Voldemort's return keeping her and Legolas apart. The fact of the matter was, Voldemort had returned, and the time for such restraints had ended.

"Our turn." Said Ron coming out of the trees with Harry. "You two should get some rest, we still have plenty of traveling to do."

The group had taken up shifts for keeping watch throughout the night. They were now just days away from Gondor and King Aragorn's army.

"Come on." Said Eowyn taking Hermione by the hand. "Heaven knows you need to sleep more."

Eowyn was right. Hermione had been having trouble sleeping lately. How could she not? When so many things were still unresolved. It wasn't clear what they were going to do once they reached Gondor, no one knew how to defeat the Dark Lord, and Hermione had barely spoken to Legolas since their last night in Lothlorien. It was pretty impossible for Hermione to extricate herself from her friends. No one was willing to leave her alone for more than a few minutes at a time now that the Dark Lord had returned. _What if he runs of with your heart in the night?_ Ron had asked. Such fears had not escaped Hermione's thoughts. She had nightmares about it almost every night.

The next morning, Hermione awoke to a commotion.

"Where could he have gone?"

"He was here last night. I saw him!"

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no. How could this have happened?"

Hermione sat up straight. Someone was missing. A million dizzying scenarios passed through her imagination: Harry dead in the forest, Ron being tortured, and worst of all…Legolas.

"NO!" she shouted, unconsciously.

"Hermione?" Said Eowyn, her pale face appearing in the gap of the tent. "Oh good. You're awake!"

"Who is it?" demanded Hermione. "Who's gone?"

"Gandalf." Said Eowyn after some hesitation. "He disappeared last night. He had the shift after Harry and Ron. They were the last people to see him."

"But…" stammered Hermione. It hadn't crossed her mind that Gandalf could be the one in danger. He was the one who knew what to do. He was the strongest of them all. Suddenly, Hermione felt overwhelmed by a dreadful feeling of déjà vu.

"He must have left some kind of explanation!" Said Hermione. "Have we checked his tent?"

"Yes." Replied Eowyn, mournfully. "We searched everywhere. There's no sign of him."

"This can't be." Said Hermione, half to herself.

"Pack up!" Shouted a booming voice. "Pack up! We cannot delay any longer!"

"That's King Aragorn." Explained Eowyn, looking behind her. "We've been searching for several hours. I didn't want to wake you."

"So we're just going to leave him?" Asked Hermione, astounded. "What if he's hurt? What if he's being tortured?"

"He would want us to keep going." Eowyn reminded her. "The best thing we can do for him is get to Gondor and organize the troops."

Hermione got up reluctantly with a firm pout. She knew Eowyn was right, but didn't feel inclined to admit it.

The company rode well into the night before finally deciding to take up camp. They were now just 2 days away from Gondor.

While the others sat around the fire eating dinner, Hermione snuck off to walk around the perimeter of the camp. It just didn't make sense for Gandalf to disappear without a trace. There had to be some explanation.

Hermione heard a twig snap behind her. Without a moment's hesitation, she whipped out her wand and pointed it at the silvery white neck of her assailant.

"I come in peace." Said Legolas, his hands in the air.

"Oh." Replied Hermione. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Said Legolas with a laugh. "I'm glad to know you are more than capable of defending yourself." He paused, looking intently at Hermione. "However." He took a step closer. "That is no excuse for going off on your own at a time like this. Pretty stupid for someone so smart."

"Me? Stupid?" Countered Hermione. "And just what do you think you're doing?" Legolas was now within her personal space, and she could feel the heat radiating off his body. "Our words brought the Dark Lord back to Middle Earth. Just think what our actions could do!"

"Oh I have." Grinned Legolas, mischievously. "It's all I can think about."

Hermione tried to come up with a clever retort but found that her breath was caught on the way from her lungs to her throat. Legolas had pressed his forehead against hers and caught a few tendrils of her curly brown hair around his slender fingers.

"Legolas." Protested Hermione, weakly.

The elf treated this as an invitation rather than a warning. Within a fraction of a second, he had grabbed Hermione around the waist, slammed her against his body, and kissed her like he was drowning, and her lips were a breath of air.

And as if Hermione had sensed this analogy, she found that all the breath was sucked from her body. She spent one dizzying moment somewhere between shock and ecstasy before coming to her senses. Hermione lost her hands in Legolas's long blond hair, pressing herself against him. Even with no space between them, they were still not close enough.

But like all perfect moments, this one could not last forever.

"Hermione!" Called Eowyn from somewhere beyond the trees. "Hermione, where are you?"

Hermione broke the kiss reluctantly and began to pull away.

"Stay!" Protested Legolas, pulling her back into his embrace.

"I can't!" Said Hermione. She gave him one last kiss and pushed him away with a laugh. "I have first watch tonight."

"Don't forget those!" Said Legolas pointing at the ground. Hermione had dropped her wand and her bag without even realizing it.

"Thanks." She said, bending down. Hermione paused. A small white shape was sticking out of her bag. "What is this?" she whispered.

Picking it up, she realized it was a small envelope with her name written in a looping hand. She recognized this writing. It was a letter from Gandalf.


End file.
